Nemesis of the Lost Kingdom
by Colossus Loser
Summary: Rin takes the crown of a Kingdom at war, despite having no Royal Blood, and her past of being a peasant grave digger. She faces ruling during the fall of her kingdom, several spies, and the heavy death of innocent soldiers. Will Rin be able to overcome her kingdom's nemesis, without knowing anything of her enemy, not even it's Lord? Based off the song in the title! [Rin/Len]


A/N: *casually updates account after 3 years of inactivity with a new series instead of the ones ive been promising to write* lol

more notes at the end just because i never shut up.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"R… Ri… Rin!" The boy's voice rang clear, despite the relentless rain drowning out most sound in the muddy graveyard. Rin's head snapped up as she slowly turned to look at the boy who was nothing but a blur, her voice shaking as she spoke.

"Where are we? What are we…?" Her voice fading as her eyes focus on the frozen limp hand lying in hers. Her eyes widen, panic striking her every nerve as she drops it, slowly crawling away from the boy who's crouched on the ground, his face covered and dirt and… blood? She feels her eyes begin to water from the horrid stench of the body lying a few feet in front of her. "Is he… dead?" Rin's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Rin, hurry up and help me put him in, before the guards come by again for rounds!" The faceless boy shouts, reaching over and grabbing her hand. She quickly pulls away and begins to hurriedly crawl again, pulling her body up as she stumbles away from the grave in horror, away from the boys desperate screams.

She slips in the mud and falls into a large figure. She clutches to the form, recognizing the warmth. She mumbles prayers of thanks before the man pushes her away from him. She's instantly frozen by the harsh rain and the wind, her mind not able to fully register his words. The man bluntly hits her over the head with his club, yelling incomprehensibly. She falls to the ground with a loss for words, her tears streaming as she slowly dabs her gaping wound, too shocked to feel pain. Bringing her hand towards her face, she sees her own blood before the rain slowly washes it away.

"Please… help me…" She says, raising her voice into cries. "Please help me! I'm lost!" Her face scrunched up in tears, she tries to speak between her choked sobs.

"Lost?" The man laughs, pulling her up by her collar before pushing her forwards. Rin balances herself and turns to see the boy, who's now running towards her, falling, but never giving up. Poor boy, she thinks, her only thought before the man's cruel laughter fills her every thought. "You're not lost, you fool. You are home!" He smiles wickedly, the blurry boy only a few feet in front of her. "Now get back to work, slaves!" He pushes her again, but this time she falls into the boys arms, hopelessly grabbing onto him. She hears his warm breath tingling on her ear.

"It's okay, you're-"

Rin jolts from her sleep, her whole body shaking, despite the small fireplace beside the large doors across from her bed, filling the room with undeniable warmth. Her eyes dart around looking for reassurance that is _was _just a dream, but all she finds is shrouded darkness, and from far away, the crackling fireplace can be heard. She heaves out her breathes, her face void of emotion. She begins to regain her senses, where she is, who she is, what had happened. A sigh of relief escapes her lips. She blinks a few times before lying back down to bed. It was only a dream, she reminds herself as she covers her cold body with her heavy blankets, just a dream. She peaks through her eyelashes one last time, catching a glimpse of her family's prestigious emblem hanging above the fire, before finally losing her consciousness to sleep.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"R… Ri… Rin?" A soft voice pulls her from her dreams. "Miss Rin, you must wake up now. We have so much to do, and you've been sleeping like a log all morning!"

Rin cracks open her eyes, grunting aggressively and turning away from the nagging voice. Next thing she knows, she lying on the ground with a sharp pain in her back. "What the- Luka!"

"I said that we are very busy. You aren't allowed to ignore me, not in this kingdom!"

"What are you, my mom?" Rin scoffs, slowly sitting up.

Luka stalks to the other side of the bed where Rin lays, pulling her up by her collar and patting her frizzy hair down. "Look at you, a complete mess… we're going to meet the Lord and minute now, and you're hair is frightening!"

"Ugh, Luka," Rin rubs her still aching back, pouting. "Why'd you have to push me out of bed?"

"There's no other way to get you up in the morning without being violent." Luka says sternly, raising Rin's head by her chin, patting her shoulder. Her warm face breaks a warm smile, saying, "You look magnificent. There's no way the Lord could refuse to marry an angel like you!"

Rin, whose hopeful look falls into annoyance, grumbles as Luka began to walk toward the end of the room, ringing one of the many service bells. "I've just called the maids," She turns towards the opposite wall on the end of the huge room, opening the colossus cherry wood doors to make her leave, "So you best be ready to leave before the clock strikes five!" Her shouts echo in the Queens room.

Rin hears her light footsteps fade and the doors slam shut before taking her action. She yawns first, wiping off her slight drool that had developed over night and stretching her arms, then begins to take in her scenery. The lovely morning light- or rather the lovely _afternoon _light- shines in through her red velvet drapes layered upon the three large painted windows on the left wall. She's standing next to her bed, one of the largest in the kingdom, she thinks, that's up against the opposite wall from the wall with the doors Luka rudely slammed, Rin remembered. On the last wall, she can see various paintings of her kingdoms history. The one she now ruled.

"Queen…" Rin says blinking at her self-portrait hung in the very middle- Queen Rin the third written in beautiful, curvy writing on the plaque below it. _Was there even another Queen named Rin in our lineage? _Rin shakes her head doubtfully. She'd have to ask Luka later. "Queen." She whispers. She still has to get used to it, even after a whole year. It wasn't even a decade ago she was nothing but a poor peasant digging graves with her own two hands. Rin, whose now standing directly in front of her self-portrait painted by the finest painter from a country she can't remember quite at the moment, pulls her gaze down to her hands, where she can see various scars from her past.

Most of the scars are on her hands, from accidentally scooping up sharp rocks without her guard up, but some are long, engraved on her back. Her back had been sensitized by the whips. The whips _they _used, Rin recalls. With no real reason or purpose. Rin would be eating her day's portions and next thing she knew, she was tied against a pole like- like an _animal _without so much of an explanation. "Queen," She says darkly, the hand tracing her scars now squeezing them, shaking. Queen of the kingdom she was birthed in, in the kingdom she was pried from her mother's hands in, in the Kingdom she was enslaved in, in the kingdom that had lost its morals to war- in the kingdom she now ruled.

Her brows that had furrowed deeply began to loosen, her swelling anger shrinking back into the corners of her mind. Yes, she was always angry. Always. The crimes held against her would form into a grudge she would never let go. Now, though, she was calming, much easier than usual.

She was not born into royalty- she had no royal blood in her. For that she was hated among higher classes who disagreed with her commands, but rejoiced by the middle and lower classes for setting them free of slavery, but only because the body count became too much. They were losing this war, the population slowly declining. Bodies began to pile around the kingdom walls, the air never truly fresh. Now there were more soldiers dead then there were citizens- and more citizens had to become soldier's, and those soldier's would inevitably die. The process would continue until Rin and all her kingdom crumbled underneath the reign of the wielder of the blade that commands this blood shed to continue- the kingdom of Ulessa.

She sneered at the name despite hearing no sound.

"Queen?" One of the maids knocked at the door, her voice so quiet Rin almost didn't catch it.

Rin snapped out of her trance-like state, quickly turning to the door, her night gown flowing as she turned. "Come in." Rin said.

The door was gently pushed open as several servants bustled through, immediately busying themselves with anything. Some began to clean, some rearranged Rin's various books, and others went ahead at making Rin's bed. She knew it was ridiculously huge, so huge it took several people to make, but Luka insisted a grand ruler needed a grand bed. A maid with light purple hair quickly scurried to Rin before bowing lowly. Rin put her hand up to dismiss her polished greeting.

She peeked up when Rin cleared her throat, shooting up and brushing off her spotless dress. "S-sorry Lady Rin, I forgot-"

"It's okay Yukari." Rin says, a small smile spreading on her lips before her cold expression freezes over yet again.

"Lady, you're not supposed to be so casual, I'm only but a maid."

Rin flashes a confused look before saying, "Oh. Sorry."

"Lady! You should not apologize to me! You are royalty, I am but a servant, I should be apologizing to you!" She squeaks, her face growing a deeper shade of red.

"Right." Rin says, laughing a bit.

"Right! Right!" She screeches, getting on her knees, apologizing frantically. "Sorry, my lady, I'm awfully sorry!"

Rin's face grows dark, beginning to recall when she had to beg. No one, not even Miss Yuzuki should be reduced to an animal.

"Attention!" Rin barks. All the servants drop what they are doing and turn to her, faces covered in fear. "All of you are dismissed to breakfast!"

Miss Yuzuki lifts her head, her finger raised. "My lady-"

"Yes?" Rin looks down at Yukari, whose hand is shaking.

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt, or correct you- I mean, you aren't wrong, just tired-"

"Speak."

"Don't you mean lunch?" She says in a high pitch almost undetected.

Rin blinks at Yukari before sighing and rubbing her temples, turning back around to her portrait. "I need to go back to bed."

All of the servants who were frozen in place quickly leave the room. It's empty in only a few seconds. "I'll take my leave…" Yukari whispers to Rin's turned back, quickly walking towards the doors.

"Wait," Rin says turning around. Miss Yuzuki freezes as Rin now whispers to her turned back. "You…" she says, breathing deeply, "You don't have to apologize for correcting me when I'm wrong. And you most certainly shall never again beg for my forgiveness." Rin's voice shakes ever so slightly.

Rin can't see Yukari's gentle smile as she says, "O-okay. I understand. I-I-I'll send in more servants to d-dress you."

Rin opens her eyes, saying, "Thank you." But Miss Yuzuki is already gone.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Rin, after having her lungs squeezed and her arms pushed through various sleeves, looked into the mirror, and actually agreed with Luka for once. She _did _look like an angel.

"Instead of deep red, like _Teto _recommended, I picked out a delicate, light blue gown, to match your sky blue eyes!" Ritsu said, letting go of Rin's hand after guiding her to the mirror. Her gown was beautiful- lined in gold, a thin silk scarf to match circled around her arms, her crown placed perfectly around her bun, her mother's priceless pure golden flower clip weighing in her hair.

Teto rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You think you're so cool, don't 'cha?" Her thick accent the polar opposite to Ritsu's exquisite one.

"That's nonsense you're convincing yourself, dear," Ritsu says, bouncing her red drills on the palms of her hands. Teto swats her hands away, and pulls herself closer to Rin.

"My majesty, don't you think this blue is a hideous shade? I think a maroon, to pull your eyes out, and a dress that's not so…" She taps Rin's dress, a small thud sounding when she knocks the steel hoop skirt, "…Round, would look much nicer."

"No," Ritsu appears to the other side of Rin, hands gliding over her shoulders. "Lady Rin need to look cute, the Lord loves cute girls."

"No," Teto snarls, glaring at Ritsu. "She needs a sleeker dress to complement her adoring figure!"

"There you go again, with your blabbering nonsense."

"No, you're just jealous that I'm right and you're wrong. As usual."

"That's not true, now you're just telling lies!"

"You wish!"

Rin's famous dressers continue bickering, until Rin begins to get agitated.

"Listen! Shut your big mouths for two seconds and listen!" She shouts.

Both girls, who've managed to practically crawl over Rin and scratch at each other, back away with disapproving looks.

"What?" Rin asks genuinely.

"Right, Teto?" Ritsu smiles as Teto does. They begin to giggle to themselves.

"What's so funny?"

"Your Majesty," Teto says between her laughter. "No Lord is gonna like a snippy Lady!"

Rin's face glows bright red, her eye twitching slightly as she screams. "Get out!"

Both dressers break into obnoxiously loud cackling as they glide out of the room. "We've made the Lady angry!" Ritsu manages to escape. They close the cherry wood doors as they leave.

"And where is my armor?" She shouts through the doors, their laughter building up again. She sighs heavily and falls into the cushioned chair in front of the mirror, exhausted. It's two o'clock and Rin hasn't even left her bedroom yet! Rin forgot why she even had to put on this dress, or make-up, or put her hair into this magnificent bun, with her mother's royal clips.

There was a gentle knock at the door, but before she could respond, it already began to crack open. The only person who opens her door without permission is-

"Rin! It's almost time for your meeting with the Lord! We don't want to be late!" Luka says, walking in, quietly closing the door behind her.

"Oh. No." Rin drones out, not bothering to look up.

"Don't be so gloomy about it. The Lord is a handsome man with deep purple hair, and his gaze can make any girl faint."

"Yeah, I've heard. That's why I should be grateful to marry a man I don't even _know."_

Luka's eyes soften as Rin looks at her tiredly. "Rin," She says, tucking Rin's bangs behind her ears, "You decided upon this yourself."

"I know." Rin says, looking away. "I had no choice to."

"You did."

It took Rin a few seconds to fully register what the other woman had said, her face flushing with anger. She pulled away from Luka's touch, shouting, "I didn't have a choice!"

"Rin-"

"No! What was I supposed to do, put my feelings aside and let my mother's kingdom fall?" Rin had stood up and was walking towards Luka, tears welling up as she yelled. "I never chose any of this!"

Rin had run out of words to say, quickly wiping her tears away before they fell.

Luka had fallen silent, only locking eyes with Rin.

"Don't look at me with such pity." Rin growled, walking past Luka and towards the door.

Luka opens her mouth to speak before closing it, hopelessly.

"Let us go," Rin says steadily, opening the doors to exit for the first time that evening. "Before we are late."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

A/N: So. whats this mess supposed to be nathie? You may be asking that question by now. well don't ask me I don't even know. SO! this is based heavily off that one cool song by that cool dude who made rin and len sing that one song… called…. *drum roll* Nemisis of the Lost Kingdom. I love that song and the conflicts, but to give is some more ~pizaz~ im putting in some more characters with different roles (um, did they ever make a sequel to this song? Probably not. Idk and idc).

Hope you stay tuned for the next chapter to find out who that lord could be, why Rin had chosen to marry him and who that kiddo is in her dreams! Even though you probably already know. Also…. Will she make it in time for her date? And what will happen there? The next chapter will reveal all the answers and will be added sometime next week since I have a break! thanks for reading.


End file.
